phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Flow
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Swords |requirement = 971 ATP |stars = 11 |special = Launches 5 projectiles at a 45° angle when at 12.5% HP or lower |ATP = 755-900 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 50 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Sword eroded by Olga Flow DNA. Its power is awakened when its owner is in danger." : — In-game description Dark Flow is a rare sword-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This weapon is not legitimately obtainable in the retail version of the game without hacking. It is created by having a Hunter with at least 971 ATP combine any weapon in the basic sword series with Parasitic Gene "Flow". The following includes which weapon, the amount of grinds it needs, and the required level to combine the items: Sword +55 & level 100 Gigush +32 & level 110 Breaker +18 & level 120 Claymore +16 & level 130 Calibur +10 & level 140 Dark Flow is only equippable by Hunters. It cannot combo its attacks. This weapon will only hit enemies with a standard hard attack when HP is above 12.5%. When HP is at or below 12.5%, Dark Flow will launch 5 powerful projectiles directly in front of the player at a 45° angle. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Dark Flow has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Big Swing Pso ep3 belra cannon.png|Belra Cannon*|link=Belra Cannon Pso ep3 dark belra.png|Dark Belra|link=Dark Belra Pso ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso ep3 delbiter.png|Delbiter|link=Delbiter Pso ep3 dengeki.png|Dengeki|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 drimaga.png|Dremaga|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso guykild card art.jpg|Guykild|link=Guykild Pso ep3 heaven punisher.png|Heaven Punisher|link=Heaven Punisher Pso ep3 mil lily.png|Mil Lily|link=Mil Lily Pso ep3 panzer faust.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Pso ep3 photon launcher.png|Photon Launcher*|link=Photon Launcher Pso ep3 silence claw.png|Silence Claw|link=Silence Claw Pso ep3 zanba.png|Zanba|link=Zanba Death Companion Pso ep3 ano rifle.png|Ano Rifle*|link=Ano Rifle Pso_ep3_baranz_launcher.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Pso ep3 canabin.png|Canabin|link=Canabin Pso ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso_ep3_st_rappy.png|St. Rappy|link=St. Rappy Pso_ep3_together.png|Together|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 toy rappy.png|Toy Rappy|link=Toy Rappy Enemy Bonus Pso_ep3 agito.png|Agito|link=Agito AUW 1975 (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso_ep3 holy ray.png|Holy Ray|link=Holy Ray Pso_ep3 mericus.png|Mericus|link=Mericus Pso_ep3 morning glory.png|Morning Glory|link=Morning Glory Pso_ep3 so dimenian.png|So Dimenian|link=So Dimenian Pso teifu bust crop.png|Teifu|link=Teifu Pso_ep3 tsumikiri_jsword.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Trivia *In Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution, Dark Flow is one of the swords that Endu wields in cutscenes. He has also been known to use the Red Saber and in battle he utilizes an Arkz-exclusive Flowen's Sword. Gallery Dflow2 pso.png Dflow3 pso.png Dflow4 pso.png Dflow5 pso.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Swords